A Different Person
by DemonAlilith
Summary: What happens when Chrona goes missing and comes back a different person.KidxChrona and Other Pairings Image Cover; Credit goes to Empew
1. Lights

_**Disclaimer :I do not own Soul Eater or the characters**_

_** I Hope you enjoy please Review and Favorite ** _

* * *

Chrona Makenshi the spawn of a witch was at Shibusen or the DWMA sitting in a corner she named "Mr. Corner" when she saw a bright light, she squeezed her eyes shut and she felt the familiar stirring of her blood as her weapon Ragnarok came out of her back yelling rudely to the shy girl "CHRONA WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT DAMNED LIGHT" she timidly replied back "I-I don't know h-how to d-deal with-" before she could finish with her usual catchphrase A ruff husky voice cut her off and it was coming from the light "Chrona come with me I can teach you how to deal with things and I can make you very powerful" But the swordsman was to busy chanting quietly under her breath with her eyes shut tight "I don't know how to deal with this" .

** - Meanwhile In Maka And Soul's Apartment-**

Maka Albarn was sitting at her kitchen reading a book and drinking coffee when she felt a incredibly immense power at Shibusen the girl felt a sudden adrenaline rush from the thought of fighting since she hasn't had a good fight since she fought The First Kishin Asura.

Maka quickly got dressed and knocked on her weapons Soul Eater Evans bedroom door he came out looking like shit and obviously was sleeping still he looked at her confused she said to him "don't you feel that power coming from Shibusen" he was just now feeling it he said to her "finally i have been aching for a fight" he said then, then she replied "then get ready".

** -Meanwhile In The Death Room-**

Shinigami's senses perked up when he felt the power radiating from his school the weird looking man looked on his mirror to see Chrona talking to a light and he realized that is what he sensed and he also saw that Maka and Soul was heading there, He knew immediately that they were in danger so was Chrona he already knew some other weapon and Meister pairs were heading that way.

Shinigami called his weapon Spirit the death scythe who was standing behind him knowing already what to do.

** -Back In Chrona's Room-**

The Swordsman said to the voice "d-do I k-know you" the light was coming closer and closer until it was right in front of her it said softly "I am your guardian Santeri I was sent to protect you and teach you the way of being a Demon God you are meant to do big things" she looked up at the light and felt that her eyes weren't going to burn out her sockets.

The she felt this unusual anger coming from her, she said to the so called guardian with a hiss "if your my guardian where were you when I was being tortured by Medusa" she thought she saw a sympathetic look but she knew that it was just her imagination, Santeri looked at her hard well she assumed it was looking at her and said "I wanted to come with you but a higher power stopped me and told me that it was part of your training'' she asked in her usual stuttering way "w-what higher p-power" the light didn't answer her question it just continued as if it didn't hear her "I might have never met you but I do care about you I want to help you" she looked up at it surprised.

The she felt the need to go with him when she was about to answer, her door busted open and she saw her friend Maka with Soul in Scythe form in her hands squeeze her eyes shut from the light and the former yelled at her in desperation "will you come with me Chrona" Maka yelled at Chrona "come on we have to get you away" but Chrona was paying no attention and said to her "I have to go" and reached for the light.

Maka yelled "NO CHRONA DON'T!" But she didn't listen she felt calmness when she touched the light and then poof she was gone.

Maka opened her eyes and looked around in sight, But just saw the room empty she started to cry and Soul transformed back to human and looked around himself and went over to hug his Meister he was friends with Chrona so he knew she felt sad.

Maka was thinking to her self _'I wonder what happens next'_.

* * *

_**Please Review and Favorite **_

_**The next Chapter will be much longer **_

_**Jan Ne~**_

_**KuroNoHiryu**_


	2. Time

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater or it's Characters  
_**

**_I Present To You Chapter Two_**

**_This Chapter is Just About How Chrona Changed Over The Years_**

**_Please Enjoy_**

* * *

Maka was sitting in her room on her bed crying on the Anniversary of the day Chrona went missing she never knew if Chrona was a boy or girl but she assumed it was a he that's why she was the most broken up about it she had a huge crush on the shy timid boy, well at first she was deeply in love with Soul Eater Evans but she knew it would never be _'who would want a flat chested girl with a bad temper' _she missed Chrona she still had hope he would come back.

Everything changed since Chrona left and things changed and not in a wouldn't talk to nobody and just went to school and her room,Soul felt mad that Maka wouldn't talk to him and now hangs with the bullys, BlackStar gave up on being a god and became a mute, Tsubaki became crazy because BlackStar wouldn't say anything about surpassing god,Death the Kid Blamed everything on Symmetry and Liz became a bitch and Patty hated giraffes and was the school's top student.

**-Meanwhile in The Middle Of A Desert-**

She doesn't know how she ended up in the middle of a desert with no whereabouts of where to go and Fatigue was starting to slowly take over her and she ended up in her dream world.

**The Dream**

_none saw her, none heard her, none could feel her and she wondered if this is what it was like to be a ghost then she saw someone who caught her interest it was a short blonde haired girl she knew this girl from somewhere but just couldn't remember(1) then she saw someone else who caught her interest and she looked at this boy with interest she saw potential in this boy as her mate he had black hair and three stripes in his hair and golden hues she felt in her heart that she knew this boy but couldn't put her finger on it(1)._

_Then the next thing she saw surprised her she saw a building with spikes and weird shapes on it she suddenly understood her dream she is too find the boy and the girl and this building and help them._

**End Of Dream**

She awoke frantically and gained a determined look in her eyes then stated very loudly and proudly "I Chrona Makenshi will make this boy my mate and help this girl in my dreams" then Chrona felt her black blood stirring inside her and out came Ragnarok, The more she got stronger he got bigger and more defined and got muscle she still hasn't found a way to get him a human form.

Chrona tilted her head to look at him and said "what is it" he replied rudely "I am hungry Chrona let's go hunt something down" over the years Chrona and her blood got close and he didn't abuse her as much But doesn't mean he stopped and Chrona wasn't scared of him anymore and learned to stand up for herself.

She changed a lot over the years, She now had a obvious bust and her hair had grown out a little bit but not much and she now has 2 long braids in the back but mostly her attire has changed now she wears a black dress to the knees with a crooked white belt(2) and white fingerless gloves to her forearms and black boots.

But what stands out most on Chrona's new curvy frame is a white gem in the middle of her chest it is her alert gem when she is needed it glows or when Santeri(3) is near, Speaking of the said person she thought to herself _'where is Santeri' _she felt Ragnarok snoring inside her then she then telepathically called Santeri _Where are you i need your help you can't just drop me in the middle of nowhere in a desert_ The reason why she was in the middle of a desert was because the higher power finally decided she could go on earth to finish her training at becoming a Demon God.

Then she screamed startled because Santeri just appeared in front of her out of no where over the years Santeri felt comfortable enough to show her his human form(4) he was tall and had long midnight black hair in a ponytail and he word a yellow kimono that looked like it was glowing and regular white tabi.

Chrona calmed down after a while and said "I need help finding the building in my dreams" he studied her face for a while and replied with "very well".

**-Meanwhile At The DWMA-**

Chrona and Santeri arrived at Shibusen without any second to lose, She looked around mesmerized at the structure of the building.

Then she knew this was meant to be and stated to herself "it is time"

* * *

1She remembers nothing from when she was at Shibusen But she is going to start remembering

2Think Aisha from Elsword if you don't know who she is Google it

3You Pronounce his name San-ter-eye

4Think Hyourinmaru from Bleach the anime

_**Please Review And Favorite It Really Means Alot To Me **_

_**The More Reviews The More Chapters**_

_**Next Chapter Is Going To Be About How Everything Changed  
**_

_**Ja Ne~  
**_


	3. Rain Drops

_**Welcome Welcome I Present To You Chapter 3**_

**_Please Tell Me How You Feel _  
**

**_Disclaimer:I don't Own Soul Eater Or It's Characters Just My Oc  
_**

* * *

Santeri was staring at his charge in interest he never seen Chrona looking this way with her eyes wide and a light blush adorned her face just from staring at the building he felt this feeling inside him that was foreign but he didn't dwell on it.

Chrona just felt this odd form of safeness when she was around the building But she was still clueless to what the building was she asked Santeri about it he replied honestly and truthfully "This building is the school called Shibusen or DWMA standing for Death Weapon Meister Academy created and founded by Death" oh the school also needed her help she asked her guardian one more question "well how do I get in" this stumped her guardian too he replied "maybe we have to go talk to death he is the founder" she agreed.

Santeri teleported them to the door of the Death Room but they didn't know that Chrona turned to face the man and said "I got this you can go return and report to the higher power that I am beginning my mission okay" the man nodded his head and disappeared to wherever.

I walked forward and knocked on the door then I heard a squeaky voice that said "Come in" i walked inside and saw a man or a thing with a really weird cloak on and a cartoonish mask was thinking _'is this really Death'_ But his soul confirmed it was almost equal to mine in power(1) I gave him a small bow and he squeaked out in a sing-song voice "OH MY YOU'VE GROWN INTO A VERY NICE YOUNG WOMAN CHRONA YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR YEARS AND I AM THE FIRST ONE YOU WOULD VISIT I AM HONORED" I looked so confused right now.

I looked at him in wonder _'how does he know my name is this a trap nah why would Santeri try to trap me' _I said to him "um hello Death sir I am sorry but i don't know who you are I am just here to enroll sir" he study me for a well i guess he did i can't really tell with that mask on but he was just standing there with his head tilted in confusion I decided to introduce my self "I am Chrona Makenshi Demon God in training so and my mission was to come here and enroll and help some poor souls" he just whispered "ah i get it" I wondered what he got.

Suddenly he did a personality change and got real excited and said "welcome welcome i have to ask you some questions alrighty" i nodded and he asked some questions like my age, birthday, then he asked two questions that stumped me "what are your parents name" I got a picture of a woman with blonde hair and a woman with black hair that looked like the other woman i shook those images from my mind and answered to him "I don't have any parents just my guardian Santeri" he said in a cheerful way "okay last question are you a weapon or a mesiter" I saw a flash of a chainsaw a circle in the sand and I answered "Meister" he looked at me i assumed and said in that cheerful way of his "okay you can start on Monday in class Cresent Moon" I nodded and left.

Death shook his head and said to himself "she doesn't remember a thing" and went back to looking in his mirror.

**-Meanwhile On The Roof Random House-**

Chrona didn't understand she thought that once she started her mission she would feel better, that was how it always was who were these people that invaded my mind I didn't like it the blonde haired woman, the black haired woman who looked almost identical, and this white haired man with the screw(2) and this people and things were invading my thoughts I tried meditating but nothing worked I called on Santeri he always had this way of cheering me up.

Santeri came to Chrona's call immediately and stood on the roof with her and asked her "what is Chrona-sama" she told him everything to the flashbacks and the pictures and this feeling inside her and she felt something wet on her face she whispered to herself "is that rain drops what is this wet stuff" Santeri looked at her surprised he never seen his charge cry before he told her "Chrona-Sama i think those are tears" she looked at him baffled and just denied it and said the most stupid excuse ever "my eyes are just sweating" he laughed quietly at her and said "if you say so" they just sat quietly together on the roof

**-Meanwhile in Maka's and Soul's Apartment-**

Maka was sitting in her room reading a book about the Aztec empire she was getting ready to flip to the next page when she saw on her mirror an image of (3)Shinigami-Sama she shrieked, But stopped before Soul heard her she felt sort of weird he could just be looking at her when she came out of the shower she shivered at the thought.

Shinigami-Sama said to Maka in a sing-song voice "Oh Maka-san we have a new student coming in on Monday I would like for you to show her around okay goodbye see you later" before she could decline he disappeared from her mirror _'I don't want to show anyone around except...Chrona'._

**-Meanwhile In Front The DWMA-**

Maka stood in front bored how long did it take for this person to get here she sighed for the twentieth time then she saw the most incredible thing that made her heart leap and break.

There was only two things in her mind _'Chrona is back and a hot girl'_

* * *

_ 1Chrona is a Demon God of course she i going to be almost as storng as Death she just not there yet  
_

_2I proudly believe that Stein is Chrona's dad_

_ 3They know him as Shinigami-Sama , Chrona and Santeri know him as Death because they are both gods  
_

_**Please Review and Favorite **  
_

_**I can't Update with no Reviews  
**_


	4. Winter Wind

_**Hey This Another Chapter Chrona Meets The Guys**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters  
**_

_**R&R  
**_

* * *

Maka was standing there about to cry when she saw the pink haired girl walk up to Shibusen all she could think was _'Chrona _ _is a girl do i still love Chrona i do still love Chrona girl or boy' _ Maka didn't waste any time she ran up to Chrona so fast and gave her the tightest hug anyone could possibly give but the thing that got on her nerves was that Chrona wasn't hugging her back.

Chrona was staring at girl who was hugging her _'wait isn't this the girl in my dreams my mission is so easy' _then the girl let go and looked at her with confused eyes and said "Chrona what's wrong" then I was the one who was confused how does she know I replied "um I am new here and I don't know how you know but I am looking for my guide that was suppose to be here" Maka's heart deflated at that _'she doesn't remember me and she is so bold but at least she is back' _she smiled and bowed.

Chrona looked at her as she did a respectful bow and introduced herself "Hi Chrona-san My name is Maka Albarn I will be showing you around today" Chrona thought it was impolite not to introduce herself too and replied with her own introduction "Nice to meet you Maka my name is Chrona Makenshi " she swore she saw the blonde's eyes grow wide at her introduction.

**-Meanwhile inside Shibusen-**

Patty Thompson was talking about numbers, algebra, the square route of 68. While Liz Thompson was talking on the phone about her pedicure and that she would sue them if they messed up her perfect Death the Kid was just staring thinking about the new student as were everyone else_ 'I wonders if it is a he or a she I wonder if they are strong-_ his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bell go off signaling it was time for class he shut off his thoughts with _'we will see later' _.

**-Meanwhile Somewhere else In Shibusen-**

Tsubaki was talking with BlackStar even though he was not responding she said something that she kne would perk his interest "hey what do you think about the new student"he opened his mouth but nothing came out he closed it back and looked like a fish so he just opted with closing his mouth Tsubaki sighed she wished everything would get better. While BlackStar was just lost in his thoughts _'I hate myself for making Tsubaki sad but i just can't talk I don't know how anymore after a long time'_ he heard the bell ring and sighed in his mind.

**-Meanwhile Around The Boys Bathroom-**

Soul Eater Evans was hanging around the wrong crowd he didn't like the bullys in fact he hated them it was just he wanted Maka to realize that he needed her he wanted to get off these thoughts so he said something to the bullys "Hey guys I can't wait to see the new kid it would be uncool of me to have a newbie show me up" all the guys agreed with him and they just stood there by there spot near the boys bathroom tripping kids and shooting spitballs at passing students until the bell sounded off.

**-Meanwhile Back with Maka and Chrona In The Empty Halls-**

Maka was explaining everything to Chrona and Weapons, Meisters, Classes and everything she showed everywhere and she asked Chrona what class she was in Chrona replied solemnly she actually like the girl normally when she met new people she didn't really like them "class Crescent Moon" Maka beamed at the new information and told her so to "yay that's my class too I have some friends there too maybe I can introduce you" Maka was sure everyone missed Chrona.

When Maka and Chrona got to the class they stopped at the door and Maka opened it told Chrona to stay till she came and got her.

Stein was sitting in his moldy chair before he suddenly remembered about the new student he called for the class's attention when he finally got it he said "we have a new student ecetera ecetera make her welcome" then the classed talked to there friends happily about the new girl.

Maka walked in and all the attention was on her she whispered that the new girl was outside to Stein he nodded curios to who she was too because Shinigami-sama said she was really strong.

Maka called her in Chrona came inside in a daze and looked at all the students some were gasping others were staring but Chrona only cared about one person and that was the stripe boy she was thinking _'he is so much better looking in person' _she sat down at the seat that was available with another free seat that was for Maka.

Stein, Kid, Liz, Patty, BlackStar, Soul all couldn't believe it they were all thinking the same thing _'Chrona is back' _Stein quickly got on with class and said "today class we are dissecting this panda bear" the class all groaned some tried to leave and some fainted, Maka said to weird teacher "I don't think you should dissect that panda bear I mean they are endangered species" Stein smiled and replied with "I know that is why i have to get my hands on one before they are all gone" someone whispered "your the one endangering them".

**-Meanwhile After dissection, Bitching, Vomiting, Flying panda guts-**

Everybody sighed because it was finally time for lunch Maka, BlackStar, Tsbuaki, Kid and Liz and Patty all went to there lunch table with Chrona trailing behind talking to Santeri in her mind and as they all sat down it was like a bomb went off everyone except BlackStar bombarded her with questions Maka tried to tell them that she doesn't remember them But Chrona but her to it "um I don't know any of you guys" they all gained a look of confusion Maka mouthed to them that she didn't remember any of us.

Chrona was confused she thought she was "new" emphasis on new But when she saw there unhappy faces she said to them "My name is Chrona Makenshi and I hope we all can be friends" they all introduced their selves and she noticed the blue haired boy didn't say anything so she asked him "hey what about you what is your name" BlackStar got this really sad look on his face and Tsubaki talked for him "his name is BlackStar he can't really...talk".

Chrona got that look that said oh i get it but before she could say anything her alert gem started to glow (only guardians and Chrona and other gods can see the gem glow) and Kid noticed it he pointed to it and said "hey Chrona what is that glowing thing" Chrona was thinking _'he can see it' _she replied haltingly "I'll tell you later i have business to attend to" then she disappeared and they looked around confused but got on with their lunch except Kid.

**-Meanwhile In A Random Villiage-**

Chrona saw Santeri standing waiting for at attention she jogged up to him and said "so what are we dealing with" still facing foward he replied with "Kishin chupacabra" Chrona put her epic face on and said "let's do this" she ran toward where the kishin beast was and left wind blowing behind her.

* * *

_**I can't Update Without Anny Reviews (._.) {Reviews}**_


	5. Earthquake

_Chrona was in her dreamworld she saw a girl who almost looked like her except skinnier and had her hair except really short and uneven and a long robe or dress and no boobs But she didn't have Chrona's strong expression and had a sad, regretful, fearful expression._

_Chrona walked up to the girl and stated "I can help you" the girl looked at her and said "what have you done to me you changed me" Chrona looked puzzled "what do you mean I never did anything to you I am Demon God here to help" the girl looked at her and backed away frightened"your evil just like Asura"Chrona shook her head no "no... there are evil demon gods and good demon gods and Asura made amends he is like one of my best friends so your are wrong little girl"._

_The girl looked up at her again "you've changed me I am Chrona what did you do to me"Chrona stepped back from the girl who assumed she was her._

_Chrona looked around and saw a change of scenery she was in a desert and she saw the same circle in the sand then she saw another pink haired little girl then the scenery changed again she was in a church and she saw that same girl who said she was her._

_Then it went black she saw a light and heard a voice and she realized she was in a room the voice sounded like a young woman but cold and evil "you can come out now Chrona...are you going to kill it this time" Chrona then saw that same pink haired little girl in the sand with a crazed look in her face and said "my blood is black" then she killed the dragon that was trying to attack her and killing it over and over then the woman said "good job Chrona"then she saw the woman's face she was blonde and beautiful but had a cold look._

_Chrona then realized this is the same woman she saw she then realized she was those two pink haired girls she was evil and insane and this was her mother"._

Santeri felt his charge's distress he went to where she was on top of a black and white mansion he went over to her sleeping with Ragnarok in sword form sleeping next to her he gently kicked her to wake her up she sat up so quickly and looked at him with tears in her eyes , Santeri sat down next to his charge and wiped her tears and asked "why are you crying Chrona-sama".

Chrona wanted to know everything "Santeri who were my parents"Santeri sighed "I honestly don't know I only know your mother was some evil witch who almost destroyed the world because she was insane and your father was some mad scientist but when I came to get you long time ago you didn't have an parents you were just in some empty room it was really vague don't remember it quite as well".

Chrona looked at him and smiled "thanks Santeri maybe tomorrow we can visit Asura he is probably pretty bored and lonely in our house"Santeri smiled back "sure Chrona-sama I'll be going now" then disappeared.

Chrona stood up on the roof "damn my back hurts from sleeping on all these roofs" she started pacing thinking of how she could make the stripe boys hers.

**-Inside Gallows Manor-**

Patty was studying again and she couldn't focus because there was this noise coming from the roof she stood up from where she was sitting and walked through the hallways to get to Kid's room when she got there she opened his door without knocking he was laying in the middle of the perfectly symmetrical listening to his iPod.

Patty said to Kid "hey Kid something is going on up on the roof"he didn't answer this time she said it a little louder "hey Kid " he didn't answer her this time she said it different "GOD DAMMIT KID SOMETHING IS GOING ON UP ON THE ROOF".

Kid took out his earphones because he heard Patty this time "what is it you didn't have to scream" Patty took a deep breath to calm down and stated calmly "There is something going on up on the roof"Kid sighed and told her to go back to her room and she went when she left he went out his window stood on the ledge and jumped onto on the roof.

Kid saw that Chrona was on his roof pacing looking into deep thought "Chrona what are you doing on my roof" Chrona looked at him and smiled "Oh I am just thinking cute stripe boy"Kid blushed at this.

Kid remembered about earlier he looked at her chest and saw that gem again. Chrona was just standing with her tilted up and said "you know if you want to ask you can"Kid asked because she said it was okay "What is it?" Chrona sat down and motioned for him to sit with her.

"It is my alert gem every God like me has one it tells you if there are missions in your area"Kid was confused greatly _'god, gems, missions and I am cute' _Kid spoke out about this "what are you talking about where is Chrona you aren't her , A god what the hell are you talking about" Chrona looked at him "what are you talking about I am Chrona".

Kid looked at her skeptical "the old Chrona would never do that tell me who you really are"Chrona was getting fed up with this boy "My name is Chrona Makenshi Gorgon,I am 170 years old, My Guardian's name is Santeri,My weapon's name is Ragnarok, My best friend is Asura, and I am a Demon God and my mission was to come to you and your friends and help you all there".

Kid was speechless he couldn't form a proper sentence and all he could manage out was "what".

* * *

_**I am so sorry I didn't update in like forever i will start giving previews for next chapters and I might put out a new story with my OC.**_

_PREVIEW_

_Kid was baffled "you mean to tell me your here to destroy Death City"Chrona shook her head no._

_The pink haired meister released a long sigh "are you stupid or something damn" Kid looked at her seriously in the eyes "tell me everything Chrona"._**  
**

**_That was your preview and if you give me reviews you get more chaps YAY!_  
**

**_KuroNoHiryu  
_**


	6. Author's Note

I am sorry I have not updated yet in so long but I have been procrasinating and can't find any inspiration.

I am probably not going to update any stories in the mean time, so I will be holding a poll for being so late due with my writings and I will take requests but they have to be one-shots only.

(I don't PM people if you have anything to say you have to put it in your reviews)

KuroNoHiryu


End file.
